AI
by PottsXStark
Summary: Aiden sure picked up Tony's brain! see what he created on is fifth birthday! oh forgot to add this is a continuation from the story "What Pepper Wants"
1. Chapter 1

(I added some halo features into this one….cause I thought it would be cool that's why :P this is a continuation of the story "What Pepper Wants")

The months went by but they weren't easy, few days after Aiden was born Tony went back to work. Pepper stayed at home to watch over him. Tony was sitting in his office bored, he had done all his papers and now he was just waited for his dad to come in like he usually does. He was resting his head on his hand and played with the picture of Aiden he had on his desk. Howard finally came in. "Tony how's it been?" he asked. "It's going great dad" he said sarcastically. "What's up why the pouty face" Howard asked.

"I wanna go home" Tony said. "Did you finish all your work?" Howard asked. "Yep" Tony answered. Howard looked at him playing with the picture. "You'll get to see him soon" he said. "I want it to be now" Tony said. Tony put his head down. "This day is excruciating" he said. Howard had an idea he walked out of the room and he called up someone. Thirty minutes later someone knocked. "Come in" Tony said with his head down all this time.

Pepper came in holding Aiden. "Tony?" she said. Tony recognized that voice and his head flew up with his eyes flashing bright and a big smile. He got up and jogged over to them, he picked up Aiden and hugged him. "Ohhh I missed you so much little guy!" he said. Pepper smiled at them. Tony walked to his chair and bounced him on his knee, Aiden giggled. "Alright Tony give your dad a turn" Pepper said. "Naw its alright I know how much he missed him" he said. But Tony just walked over to him and gave him Aiden.

"Oh alright" Howard said. Howard looked at his big brown eyes as Aiden was smiling at him. "He's cute" he said. Aiden reached his hands out for the floor. "What do you wanna do little fella" he said. The little boy crawled to Tony and reached out his arms to him. Tony picked him up and sat him on the desk where Aiden turned to the computer and started pressing letters on the keys. Howard and Pepper stood there in astonishment. Tony just smiled at him. "I knew he would have the Stark brains….this is just the start of it" Tony said.

Tony clicked on the program notepad and watched him type. He almost spelled certain words right! Howard and Pepper watched him too. He almost spelled cable but it came out as cablr. He tried to spell out many things but there was only one thing he knew how to spell. He typed "Stark" Everyone's jaw dropped. "That's his first typed word ohh!" Pepper said. It was the end of the work day, Pepper buckled in Aiden and Tony went home in his car. Right when they got home Tony took Aiden to the armory down stairs.

He punched in the numbers on the glass pad, opened the door and walked over to the Iron Man armor. "One day you will take my place" he said. "You will be able to make so many things that aren't possible right now" he said. Aiden touched the armor. Five years later it was Aiden's Fifth birthday. He came running downstairs and almost tumbled on the last step. "Be careful" Pepper said. Tony came up to him and ruffled his black hair. "Happy birthday" he said. He crouched down to his eye level. "Have anything in mind that you want today?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Aiden said. "Shoot" Tony said. "Well I um…..I want parts" Aiden said with is arms behind his back. "Parts? What kind of parts?" Tony asked. "Oh wait you have some in your cave!" he said. Tony spent so much time in his armory that Aiden calls it his man cave. He ran down the stairs and put in the code. "Since when did you know the code?" Tony said as he was still up the stairs looking at him. "Don't worry about it" Aiden said. Tony went down the stairs to catch the door when Aiden ran inside. He grabbed a box that was full of computer parts. "Perfect" he said. "Mind if I use some of these?" he asked. "Not at all I don't use those anymore" Tony said. "Thanks dad!" he said running to his room. "Wait Aiden your breakfast!" Pepper said. "Put it in the microwave mom!" he yelled before the door to his room slammed.

Aiden was in there for five hours until Tony came up to check on him. Tony open the door and peeked in. "Hey kiddo how's it….going" Tony said. "Oh hey dad" he said not looking up. Two computers where hooked to this little chip. "And…done" he said. Tony came in and sat on the floor facing him. "What's that?" he asked. Aiden had created a mini chip. "Something special" he said. "Follow me" he said. Tony followed him down to the armory. He went to Tony's desk and pressed a button under it and something raised up. "When was that there?!" Tony asked. "Well I um installed that for this project" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

It was a terminal, he inserted the chip and it was being analyzed. Tony stood there looking at it without a clue of what's going on. The huge holographic screen Tony had on the wall turned on and said. "Successfully accepted AI" the screen said. "AI? You made an artificial intelligence?!" Tony said. "Yup I've been up for days making blue prints" Aiden said excitedly. He pressed a button on the terminal and up appeared what looked very human like (Think of cortana's look from halo 2) sitting. "She won't last long because of the old parts but her intelligence is far out. "Hello" said the AI. "Hi" Aiden answered.

"Do you know your name?"He asked. "Yes, SISA 1.0-A"she answered. "Interesting name" Tony said. "It stands for Super Intelligent Software Assistant" Aiden said looking up at him smiling. "Aiden…..this is amazing" Tony said. "She will be amazing once I replace those parts" Aiden said. "Old or new to create something like this at your age is amazing I'm really proud of you" Tony said. He hugged him. "Thanks dad….that's what I was hoping for" He said. "There is a disturbance near 67th street" SISA said. She displayed the route on the holographic screen. "I'm jealous…..she might be my new operating system" Tony said rubbing the back of his head. Aiden laughed.

He armored up and flew to the site.

(Ahhhh Aiden you boy genius x3 making chapter 2 because writing this boy is so much fun)


	2. Chapter 2

(WARNING: This chapter is really sad Q .Q)

Pepper went down stairs to the armory to find the boys. "Oh hey Aiden where's your father?" she asked. "To go beat up bad guys!" he said. Pepper laughed and picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Mom!" he said complaining. Pepper giggled. "What does the birthday boy wanna do today?" she asked. "Can't really do anything today I'm working on something. "Oh really?" she said smiling at him. "SISA give me a visual on dad" he said. "Yes, sir" she said and did what she was told. "One of your fathers inventions?" Pepper asked. "No, I made it" he said. Pepper put Aiden down and looked closely at the AI.

"This is amazing…..is this an AI?" she asked. "Mom don't stand too close to her it will make her feel uncomfortable and yes" Aiden said trying to pull her mom back. "She has emotions?" Pepper asked. "Technically no but she can sense when something doesn't seem right like what your doing right now mother" he said rolling his eyes. Aiden looked at the screen an watched his dad fight for a few seconds until Pepper picked him up again and started kissing him. "Ohh my little boy genius!" she said. "Mom!" he said complaining.

"Is it so wrong to love you?" she asked. "No but no more kisses please" he said. "You're supposed to say that when your older not now!" she said pouting. Tony landed back into the armory and retracted his armor and put his back pack away. "Hey Pep" he said walking over to them. "Mom's harassing me again." He said to his father. Tony laughed. "She means well" he said. Pepper set him down and Aiden walked over to his father's desk and started touching and moving things around in his computer.

"Whatcha doing?" Tony asked. "Installing your new operating system" Aiden answered. "Your installing SISA?" he asked. "No it's someone else" Aiden said. "Installing Jarvis X-2.0" said the computer. Pepper just stood there in a amazement as he talked. "I'll be working on his AI form soon" Aiden said. "You don't have to do that it's your birthday go do something you really wanna do a kid your age shouldn't be working like this" Tony said. "But this is what I like to do dad…..I can memorize hundreds of codes and data except everything else cause you know why? This is what I love doing" he said. Pepper nudged Tony's arm which gave the message of her saying "You see."

"Jarvis X-2.0 installed. Hello Mr. Tony Stark I'm your new operating system ready to assist" said Jarvis. Aiden yawned. "I guess I should take a little break I'm gonna go take a nap" he said walking up the stairs. "He's just like you Tony…" Pepper said with her arms wrapped around his arm. "I know…I always had that feeling" he said. "But why did he make an AI?" Tony asked. "Tony don't you get it he does all this because he wants to be just like you, he wants your praise" she said to him. "He's a genius like you" Pepper said.

"I know…..but" Tony stopped himself."But what?" Pepper asked. "I don't want him to have these social issues I had as a kid haven't you noticed he hasn't made any friends?" Tony said. "Well…now that I think about it…." She said. "I don't want that for him I want him to make friends but still follow his dreams, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish he didn't have straight A's in conduct" he said. "He'll make friends just give him time" Pepper said kissing his shoulder. "I hope so" he said turning to her and putting his hands on her waist.

Tony drove Aiden to school the next day. "Bye kiddo love you" he said. Tony kissed his head and Aiden walked to the playground and sat on a swing to wait for the teacher to call in the class . Tony stared at him sighing, kid's just looked at him weirdly and Tony didn't like it. Then some popular little boy with an entourage came up to him. "Look who it is guys! It's the misses know it all brainy pants" he said. Aiden ignored him. "What? Brainy too cool to talk to me?" he said. "Go away" Aiden finally said. "You can't make me!" the little boy said pushing him but he didn't fall down. Aiden winced but still ignored."You're so weak probably why nobody likes you" the boy said. Tony witnessed everything from a few feet. "You are smart but that's what makes you a nerd" the boy said. Tony had it he couldn't take it anymore he got out of his car and walked furiously over there.

He kneeled down behind the boy and poked his shoulder. "What do yo-" he stopped himself. "Could you stop bullying my kid and just leave him alone?" he tried to say in the calmest way since he was talking to another child. The boys nodded and ran away. Aiden tried to run too but Tony grabbed his wrist in time "Hey what's wong?" he asked. "You shouldn't have done that" Aiden said crying. "They had to stop Aiden what they were doing wasn't good" Tony said. "I know but now they're gonna come back when you leave and they'll give me more of a hard time" Aiden said.

Tony wiped his tears and hugged him. "It's alright ill talk to your teacher" he said. "NO!" Aiden yelled. "Calm down" Tony said. The whistle blew and all the kids ran to the classroom. "You don't get it daddy!" he said running to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up and ran to the classroom. Tony walked back to his car upset and that's how he was the entire work day. Afterschool Tony went to go pick up Aiden but he wasn't at the playground like he was supposed to be so Tony checked his classroom and he found just Aiden and his teacher there. Aiden was doing homework while the teacher was doing her work.

The door was already open but Tony knocked on it to let them know he was here. "Oh hello Mr. Stark" said the teacher. Aiden's head flew up, he had forgotten about the time. "Hello" he said looking at Aiden. "Umm may I speak with you outside for a minute?" he asked. Aiden frowned. "Of course" she said getting up and walking outside and closed the door. Aiden grabbed his stuff and ran out the other door. "My son has been having issues with these boy's lately I just saw them this morning harassing him" he said. "Oh my I'm so sorry ill take care of that" she said. At Tony's perfect time the boys who harassed Aiden walked by. "Oh look who we have here" Tony said. "These would be the boy's Ms." He said.

"Aaron I will be speaking with your mother when she comes tomorrow!" she said as the boys ran away scared. "Thank you very much" Tony said. "Oh it's not a problem" she said. Aiden was outside by a few benches crying then the boys coincidently ran to where he was. "Hey you! You're dad ratted me out and now you're gonna get it!" Aaron said punching his fists together. Aiden felt scared he didn't know what to do he felt like what they called him "a weak nerd." "This will only hurt a second!" Aaron said. He punched his cheek bruising it and bleeding as Aiden fell to the floor. Aiden crawled away frowning. "Thanks a lot dad" he said in his mind.

Tony was looking everywhere for him when he saw that he wasn't in the class room, it started to rain. Aiden not too long ago made his way to the swings again just sitting there soaking wet with his head down until Tony found him and ran to him. "I was looking everywhere for you!" he said. Tony lifted his head up and saw his face. "Did those boys do that to you" he asked. Aiden nodded. "I told you not to get involved" he said. "I'm so sorry Aiden" Tony said with a few tears escaping. "I just want to go home" Aiden said. They walked in the house soaking wet and Pepper saw his face. "Oh my god!" she said running to him and putting her hand on his badly bruised cheek. "Who did this to him!?" she yelled to Tony. Aiden moved her hand away and walked to the armory

He sat next to the terminal hugging it. "You're my only friend…." He said referring to the AI. Tony watched him from the steps unnoticed, heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tony sat at the breakfast table moving his food around with his fork with his cheek resting on his hand. Pepper came up behind him and hugged him. "Don't be sad Tony he'll be alright I called his principal" she said. "That'll just push him more away from me…" Tony said with a gloomy face and voice. " Don't be like that just talk to him" Pepper said. "He'll shut the door in my face" he said. Pepper grabbed his hand and took him to Aiden's room. "Honey daddy has something to say to you" she said pushing Tony inside and shutting the door behind her and left.

Aiden was sitting on the floor tweaking a toy robot dog he made for himself. Tony sat next to him. "Hey bud….." he said a little nervous. "What" Aiden said. "Listen I'm sorry about yesterday I was only looking out for you" Tony said. "I know….." Aiden said. "So then if you understood…..are you mad about something else?" Tony asked. Aiden sighed. "I'm not mad I'm just…"Aiden stopped. "Just what?" Tony asked. "I don't know how to put it" Aiden said. "Are you upset?" Tony asked. "I'm tired" Aiden finally said. "Tired of what?" Tony asked.

"Of being different" Aiden said. "you're not different kiddo you're a Stark and Stark's have the brains" he said smiling and playfully bumping Aiden's arm. "Everyone treats me different because of it…I think I'm afraid to be smart" Aiden said. "But it's just those boys right?" Tony asked. "No it's all the boys…..except for the girls" he said kind of smiling. "Hey at least the girls got nothing against ya" Tony said nudging him and smiling. "This kid is gonna have no dating issues" he said in his mind with relief. "I guess so but it would be nice for just one boy to be my friend just one" Aiden said.

Pepper walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time for school" she said. Tony helped him up and walked him out to his mother's car. Tony walked back to the door. "Hey dad!" Aiden said running to him. Tony turned around to him hugging his waist. "Thanks" he said. "No problem kiddo" Tony replied. Tony hugged him and Aiden ran back to the car and they drove away. "He really is something…."Tony said smiling.

Everyone sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher. Suddenly the teacher came with a boy behind him. "Everyone we have a new student and his name is Adam" she said. Adam looked at the class. Aiden was surprised…this could be his chance. "Adam please take a seat next to Aiden over there he's going to help you today" she said. Adam walked to his desk next to Aiden shyly. "Hi" Aiden said to the boy. "Hello" Adam said hugging his toy story book bag to his chest. "Come sit ill help you out today" Aiden said nicely.

They spent the whole day together and during lunch they learned a lot about each other. At recess they sat on the swings and talked. "Wow I can't believe your dad is Tony Stark!" Adam said. "Yeah it's cool he's a great dad" Aiden said. "Are you smart like him?" Adam asked. Suddenly the bullies came and answered that question. "Yeah he's pretty smart but he isn't strong like me" said Aaron. Aiden put his head down and frowned. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. "Just leave us alone Aaron" Aiden said lifting his head.

"Who's gonna make me? Your daddy?" Aaron asked. Aaron grabbed Adams shirt and tugged on it. "HEY!" Aiden said hitting Aaron's arm. "Leave him alone or I'm telling the teacher your being a bully! I would hate for my dad to come and straighten you guys up!" Aiden said standing up manly. Aaron and his gang ran away in fear. "Wow…..that was cool" Adam said. "Really?" Aiden said turning to him. "You're cool Aiden!" Adam said. From that moment on they did everything together as best friends. One night Pepper had her head laying on Tony's shoulder with Tony laid down on the bed. "He made a friend Tony….."Pepper said.

Tony smiled. "Just like you and I wanted" Pepper said. "Crazy enough…..he reminds me of Rhodey and I" Tony said. "That's because he is you" she said. "Well I guess so" He said. "His personality his appearance everything he's a mini you!" Pepper said. Tony thought. "Now that I think about it…" Tony said. They both got up and peeked through his door. He was sleeping, Tony had his arm around Pepper as they watched him. "He is just…..like me" Tony said.

(Sorry this one was short! It was sort of rushed because I wanted to get this story in but I hope it was good!)


End file.
